


raised with the finest things; far too rich to die

by choirboyharem



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: Spunky Brucie/Valeyne drawings that Tumblr didn't like so much, so I'm posting them here. If you haven't noticed, I've got a thing for skirts and emasculation.





	raised with the finest things; far too rich to die

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is absolutely the worst fucking website i've ever been on and i wouldn't have to post my garbage on here if they would get their shit together. the title is from goodnight, socialite by the brobecks~


End file.
